ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Krypto The Superdog (Season 3)
The third season of the DC animated series Krypto The Superdog, which originally ended after two seasons in 2006, started airing in late 2019 on Cartoon Network in the US and CITV in the UK. Unlike the original Series, it is aimed at a slightly older audience, with most episodes being rated TV-Y7 and some being rated TV-PG in the US. 'Voice Cast' *Samuel Vincent - Krypto *Brian Drummond - Streaky *Scott McNeill - Ace *Ellen Kennedy - Brainy Barker *Kelly Sheridan - Mammoth Mutt *Michael Dobson - Bull Dog *Dale Wilson - Paw Pooch *Peter Kelamis - Tail Terrier *Terry Klassen - Tusky Husky *Trevor Devall - Hot Dog *Joseph May - Stretch-O-Mutt and Dex-Starr *Dee Bradley Baker - Comet, Drooly and other additional voices *Robb Pruitt - Robbie *Taylor Gray - Snooky Wookums and Squeaky *Benjamin Diskin - Horatio The Horrendous, Zippy, Ch'p and other additional voices *Roger Craig Smith - Mechanikat, Waddles, Ignatius, Kobo, Eddie Whitney and other additional voices *Sean Astin - Kevin Whitney, Fuzzy and other additional voices *Rachel Kimsey - Andrea Sussman *Cathy Cavadini - Melanie Whitney and other additional voices *Kate Micucci - Delilah and other additional voices *Jason J. Lewis - Krypt-Zarro, Detective Chimp and other additional voices *Nicole Bouma - Young Snooky *H. Michael Croner - Superman *Dana Delany - Lois Lane *Eric Bauza - Lex Luthor Episodes '3.1: Superdog Returns' Life has not been going too well for Krypto in recent times. With no opportunities to fight crime and save the universe from evil as Superdog, as well as his human owner Kevin now attending high school and dating Andrea, the dog of steel feels that he no longer has a purpose in the world and is just stuck with his life as a house pet. However, he finally gets the chance to leap back into action when a new enemy starts attacking Smallville and Metropolis. 'Trivia:' *This episode is set almost four years after "Iguanukkah", the finale of the original series. Kevin and Andrea are also now teenagers as of this episode, both being 13 years old, and Melanie is now 6 years old. *This episode is the first series opener to feature an actual villain, that being Horatio The Horrendous, a megalomaniac hamster intent on universal domination, who makes his debut here. *This is also the second appearance of Lois Lane in the series, as she is seen during a news report on TV about Horatio's attack, and her first in which she speaks; Dana Delany reprises the role from Superman: The Animated Series. *In this episode and the following one, "In Search Of The Canine Guardians", (As well as in selected flashbacks throughout the series) Krypto is seen wearing his old light red cape from the original series. However, when he is shot down with a Kryptonite-infused missile and falls in a tree as a result of having his powers temporarily disabled, it gets torn severely, but he continues to wear it for the majority of the following episode. A new cape, being darker and more crimson red in colour, is introduced in said episode. Also, unlike Krypto's old cape, it features the 'S' symbol on the back; it is lighter red in colour than the rest of his cape. *As of this episode, the title card, as well as the the names of the writers and directors are no longer read aloud, unlike in the original series The title cards also now have their own unique comic book-influenced designs depending on the episode, for example this episode's card features Krypto flying across Metropolis ready to fight Horatio in his ship. Quotes: Kevin: Hi, my name is Kevin Whitney, and I'm the best friend of a superhero. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway, in the early years of my life, I was a lonely soul and had little to no friends to talk to. when my family decided to move to the city of Metropolis, despite their assurances that it'd be fun. I wasn't convinced. However, one day, everything changed. (recreated footage from 'Krypto's Scrypto' is shown) I was saved by bullies by a dog. However, this wasn't any ordinary dog. He didn't even come from Earth. In fact, I learned he was from Krypton, the same planet that Superman came from. His name... was Krypto. He then became my first ever friend in Metropolis, and soon part of my family. I had so much fun training and going on adventures with him. Then one day, his big moment came. When news got out about a ship of zoo animals sinking, he jumped at the chance to leap into action. And from that day on, he became a hero to the people of Metropolis. He didn't fight alone, though. (recreated footage from the first two seasons is shown of many friends of Krypto's) During his rise to fame, he gained friends and allies such as the Dog Stars, Ace The Bat-Hound and Supercat, who coincidentally is Streaky, my neighbour's cat. And speaking of which, I later made a friend in that neighbour, a girl named Andrea. Krypto, or Superdog as he is better known publicly, would go around Metropolis day by day, sorting out any trouble brewing, he even fought enemies from outer space. Unfortunately, after a major invasion broke out on Hanukkah nearly four years ago, everything just dried up.(we see footage of Kevin, now a teenager on a school bus, with Andrea sitting next to him) These days, crime has been has been slow. I'm now a teenager, and so is Andrea. I'm also dating her. If you believe it, Ironically my mom had me buy her a necklace for her birthday once. Unfortunately for me, the necklace contained Red Kryptonite. And obviously, since Krypto was involved, it went as well as one might expect. And on that note, Krypto's really anxious to get back into action. Even though the closest thing to action is stopping purse snatchers and saving cats from trees, there's really nothing serious. And even though Metropolis has been this slow with crime lately, I have a sinking feeling that it won't last long, and Krypto will be needed again. My name is Kevin Whitney, and this is my story. (Kevin sees a news report on television about a hamster wheel-shaped spaceship attacking Metropolis and then runs up to his room, where Krypto is) Kevin: Krypto! You might wanna see this! Krypto: (Turns to Kevin) As a matter of fact, I just have - with my x-ray vision. Kevin: Good timing, boy. I'm a little spooked that my gut feeling was right, though. Krypto: Yeah. (Leaps off Kevin's bed and onto the floor) I'm going in. I have to stop whoever's piloting that ship! Kevin: Good luck, Krypto. I'll go and warn Mom, Dad and Melanie. Krypto: Alright then, I'll head to my rocket and get ready! (he runs out of the room and heads to his kennel) Kevin: (Runs downstairs and finds his parents and his sister) Mom! Dad! Melanie! Don't ask why, but get in the basement now! Mary: (After catching a glimpse of the attack on television) Whatever you say, Kevin. (Krypto hurries to his kennel and his rocket ship, then chases his tail transforming into his Superdog alter-ego) Krypto: Well then, time to get to work. Ruff, ruff, and away!!! ''(He flies out of his kennel and into the city to stop the spaceship)'' '3.2: In Search Of The Canine Guardians' Desperate to have his pride restored and ready himself for fighting evil properly after his encounter with Horatio The Horrendous, Krypto sets off across the galaxy to find Kopekyeel, home of the legendary Canine Gaurdians. Meanwhile, on a distant planet, an old enemy of Krypto's, presumed dead many years ago reawakens and begins plotting revenge... 'Trivia:' *The planet Catopia, from its self-titled debut episode from season 2, returns here. *This is also Mechanikat's first appearance in the revived series; it is also revealed that he was presumed dead after being crushed by a rock at the end of a fight he had with Krypto, but survived, albeit badly damaged. *Delilah also makes her debut in the revived series; after her master's "death", she quit working for him and got a job at the Catopia club, (also briefly seen in its debut episode) and even got herself a husband named Nova. When learning that her master is still alive, she agrees to rejoin him, despite being reluctant to do so at first. 3.3: Rocket Science Krypto and Kevin team up with Ignatius to try and stop Lex Luthor's deadly new space programme... 'Trivia:' *Ignatius makes his debut in the revived series, but no longer serves as a main villain as of this episode, having reformed after the events of "Iguanukkah". However, he does still occasionally cause problems for Krypto to sort out throughout some episodes of the series, most of these being done entirely by accident. *Lex Luthors's design is also slightly amended from his appearances in the original series, now closely resembling how he looked in the DC Animated Universe. 3.4: The Ham-Star War When Horatio The Horrendous invades a peaceful ferret-inhabited planet named Mustletopia, Krypto and The Dog Star Patrol are called over as the situation spirals out of control... 'Trivia:' *The episodes's title is a pun on the name of the Star Wars franchise. *This is The Dog Star Patrol's first appearance in the revived series, as well as the return of Drooly the Sheepdog, who had not been seen since his debut episode, "The New Recruit". '3.5: Snooky's Redemption' Snooky Wookums is travelling the universe alone, looking for a reason to go on after the apparent death of his master several years ago. When he sees Krypto back in action in Metropolis, he sees an opportunity to turn over a new leaf. 'Trivia:' *This is the first appearance of Snooky Wookums in the revived series; he is now a young adult and no longer works for Mechanikat. He also starts turning good and helping out Krypto, (going under the name of "Woolker" doing so) but the latter doesn't know this until later on in the season. Snooky is also now shown wearing a yellow spacesuit from this episode onwards. *Taylor Gray also takes over from Nicole Bouma as the voice of Snooky from this episode onwards. However, Bouma reprises her role as Snooky in the flashbacks at the beginning of the episode. She is credited as 'Young Snooky' in the end credits. *This is the first proper appearance of Kryptonite in the series, as it weakens Krypto during his rescue mission at the cannery. Quotes: Snooky: (narrating at the start of the episode as flashbacks to past episodes in the first two seasons featuring him are shown) My name is Snooky Wookums. But I've been called many other names. Criminal, lackey, cutthroat, delinquent... I'm all those things. The reason why was because I spent most of my early life working with one particular individual. His name was Mechanikat. To the citizens of Catopia, he was who some would call a just ruler, but cats like me and Delilah knew better. I followed him blindliy, participating in what I didn't notice at first were some of the most fiendish schemes ever to be unleashed by anyone in the galaxy. And one day, he sent me on an assignment that would change my life forever. (stock footage of Join The Club is shown) Mechanikat sent me to supposedly infiltrate Supercat's fan club, though I was there to find Superdog's hideout. Being welcomed by the cats in the fan club had me forget I was evil, and for that brief moment, I was happy. Sadly, my master gatecrashed my fun, and the guilt I had from that day stayed with me since.To make myself even more guilty, my life nearly came to an end that day, only to be saved by my former master's enemies. After that day, I tired to get by, and to forget about it, by doing what I did best. But the more I tried to forget, the more guilty I felt. And the misdeeds which I had usually felt proud for only filled me with soul crushing shame. (flashbacks are shown of Mechanikat invading the galaxy) And soon, when Mechanikat staged a hostile invasion of the galaxy after getting booted from a villains' club, things finally reached breaking point for me. That invasion costed many innocent citizens their lives. (Young Snooky watches in horror as many animal aliens die at the hands of his master) Young Snooky: No, no... NOOOOOOO!!! (He breaks down and cries) Snooky: (narrating) It was at that moment that I realised I wasn't serving a just ruler - I was enabling a cold-blooded monster. Young Snooky: (his grief turns to anger) My master will suffer for this! ("My master will to go hell for this!" in some edits) Snooky: (narrating) And he did - When Mechanikat had his final bout with Superdog. (we see Krypto and Mechanikat fighting each other in a rocky area) Krypto: Hate to break it to you Mechanikat, but your fun's over! Mechanikat: (laughs evilly) It's only just started, Superdog... Krypto: Oh, yeah? (Krypto fires his heat vision at a cliff face, causing rocks to tumble down and Mechanikat to scream in agony. Mechanikat then backs away from the continuously falling rocks, which are piling up one by one, and unknowingly steps closer to a ledge while he gets out his communicator and talks to Snooky) Mechanikat: Agent Snooky, I require assistance. I repeat, I need assistance! Young Snooky: Sorry master, but I can't give you what you want... not anymore. (Snooky cuts off communication with Mechanikat, puts his communicator on the ground and crushes it with his foot, before making his way to his spherical spaceship first seen in 'Meet The Dog Stars'. We then cut back to Mechanikat as he falls down the cliff ledge and onto the ground below. Krypto then pushes some rocks on top of him, before picking up a boulder, which he drops on him to finish him off. We later see Krypto being congratulated by the citizens of Catopia for his heroic act to finally defeat Mechanikat once and for all) Snooky: (narrating) On that day, I helped Superdog overthrow a tyrant, and on that day, Catopia was finally free. But what Superdog and the citizens of Catopia don't know is that the Dog Of Steel wasn't alone in bringing Mechanikat's downfall, and that he had an accomplice to make that happen. However, one citizen knew, and that was my former co-worker, Delilah. (We see Snooky in his ship as it leaves Catopia, recording a message to send to Delilah) Young Snooky: What's up, Delilah. By the time you're done watching this, I'll have already left Catopia. And I confession to make: Joining Mechanikat was the biggest mistake of my life, and it's only now that I've realised the monster he's been all the time that I've worked with him. And by now, you've probably heard that Superdog defeated Mechanikat, Only that's not the whole story. After I saw countless lives perish, I decided that Mechanikat needed to suffer the consequences. Not just for the fact that he robbed me of the chance for me to live a good life, but for the crimes that he did over the years that led up to this moment. And when Mechanikat asked me to provide back-up, I did the right thing and refused. Those who are still loyal to Mechanikat and have knowledge that I betrayed him will probably label me a traitor, a coward, a deserter... but I'd rather be a traitor than a pawn to a mad king. By telling you this, I'm probably putting myself at risk from your retaliation knowing your loyalty to Mechanikat, and I don't blame you. But the reason I'm telling you this is because despite our differences, I consider you a good friend. And if anyone asks where I've gone, promise me you'll tell them I've gone off to explore other interests. (tearfully) Goodbye, Delilah. Hopefully we'll meet again in another life... (Snooky ends the recording, and we cut to Delilah, who has just watched Snooky's message) Delilah: I promise, Snooky. (tearfully) I promise... (she discards her armour that she wore during Season 2) Snooky: (narrating) I hadn't spoken to or even heard from her since. (we cut back to the present day, where we see Snooky, now a young adult and wearing a yellow spacesuit travelling the galaxy alone in his ship) Snooky: (narrating) These days, I'm travelling the galaxy, being a drifter from planet to planet. Even though I'm free from the clutches of working with Mechanikat, my guilt of doing so still hangs over me, and so does one question: What do I do next? Turn myself in to the Dog Stars to serve my time or try to redeem myself to wash away my sins? Could I return to my home planet or maybe head to Earth? I mean, that could allow me to find a nice home for me to live my life in peace. I could even try apologising to the Supercat Fan Club for lying to them. (He is near to Earth when he picks up something on his scanner and finds it is Superdog, saving a bus from a collapsed bridge) Snooky: Earth it is, then. (he then starts setting off) '3.6: Shark Attack!' During the grand opening of a new aquatic centre in Metropolis, Horatio The Horrendous causes chaos by unleashing an army of genetically modified sharks. Krypto flies into action to save the day, and it's not long before he is joined by an old friend of his with his exact same powers... 'Trivia:' *This episode marks the first appearance of Streaky The Supercat in the revived series. Towards the end of this episode, he gains a metallic blue collar of the same design as the one he wore in "Puss In Space Boots", (albeit with a darker shade of blue) alongside a gold version of the 'S' symbol as an ID tag. It is also revealed that Streaky has also had some adventures of his own in the four years since the original series ended, and now has a part-time job working for Supergirl. *The different sharks in this episode are a Great White, a Hammerhead, an Angel Shark, a Thresher Shark, and a Catshark. They also speak in surfer slang and some of them have Australian accents. Quotes: (Krypto and Streaky are flying home after fighting the mutant sharks) Krypto: What a day. Streaky: Yeah, especially since it's been a while since I last fought crime with you, K-Dog! We really made fish food out of those sharks! Krypto: Likewise Streaky, and good pun there. Come to the ship when you got the time, I have something for you. Streaky: I haven't got any other assignments for today, so that's fine by mine! Krypto: Okay, follow me then! (Both Krypto and Streaky head to Krypto's kennel and into the tunnel leading to the ship) Krypto: Streaky, you've been the best friend a dog could ask for. Ironically, with you being a cat, and me a dog, you make a great partner in crime fighting! Streaky: Thank you, Krypto. I'm greatful for everything we've done together too, even if it didn't get off to the best of starts... (He starts getting a little misty-eyed) Krypto: That's why I'm rewarding you for your bravery and loyalty. Now close your eyes and don't look! Streaky: (Shuts his eyes) Okay, I won't! (Krypto heads to a compartment in the ship, gets a blue collar from there and puts it on Streaky) Krypto: Open them. (Streaky notices his new collar, complete with a gold version of the 'S' symbol as an ID tag when he look at himself in a reflective surface, much to his pleasant surprise) Streaky: Oh, K-Dog, you shouldn't have! Krypto: You're not just a good friend and sidekick, but you're a true hero and an even truer supercat! (He gets a little misty eyed) Streaky: Thank you so much, Krypto. (He cries tears of joy) Krypto: No problem, Streaky. Streaky: (Gets his composure back) My nephew Squeaky will love this! Not to mention the stories I tell him and his friends. Krypto: I'm sure they will. (Streaky flies excitedly out of Krypto's kennel) Streaky: See you later, K-Dog! I'll keep in touch! Krypto: Same here, Supercat. Same here. (We see Streaky flying off, just like in the ending to the Season 1 episode Streaky's Super Cat Tale, except we have a close-up shot of his new collar and 'S' tag as the final shot of the episode) '3.7: Chimp Business' Krypto is excited to be teaming up with Ace The Bat-Hound again for the first time in years. In their latest mission, they are on the tail of a mysterious enemy who has stolen a valuable piece of technology from Wayne Corp, and a brand new ally has joined them on their adventure... 'Trivia:' *The episode marks the debut appearance of Detective Chimp in the series, as well as of the Burearu of Amplified Animals. *This is also the first appearance of Ace The Bat-Hound in the revived series. He now sports a slightly redesigned appearance, with his cowl and cloak being dark blue instead of black, as opposed to the original series. His utility collar is now a slightly darker shade of yellow and features a modernised design from what it had originally.. 3.8: The Ties That Blind Us Krypto's mission to stop a group of robbers turns into quite a difficult one when he loses the ability to see through his eyes after coming across some Red Kryptonite. However, he finds help in the form of an unlikely friend... Trivia: * The Junkyard dogs from the original series (and of whom debuted in 'The Streaky Story') return in this episode for a very brief role. * Snooky Wookums continues his new role as a protagonist in the revived series as he helps out Krypto. * This is the first appearance of Red Kryptonite in this series, and Krypto himself mentions some of the times he was affected by it in the original series. ("Red Kryptonite is like a box of chocolates, except there's no box and no chocolates, only unpredictable effects. One time, it caused me to swap bodies with my owner, and then, it made my tail come to life!" - This quote references the original series episodes 'Dog-Gone Kevin' & 'The Living End') 3.9: A Need For Speed A laboratory accident grants a gerbil named Zippy super speeds akin to The Flash. He gets the chance to use his new powers for good during Krypto and Streaky's rescue mission at the docks. Trivia: * Zippy The Flash Gerbil, a new character created for this series makes his debut here. * At the end of the episode, Zippy suggests racing Krypto at some point, which is a reference to an episode of Superman: The Animated Series when Superman raced The Flash. 3.10: The Cat That Cried Wolf Whilst he and Krypto are helping Ace and Robbie with stopping the Joker's hyenas Bud and Lou at an abandoned manor, Streaky is struck down with a curse that transforms him into a vicious were-cat whenever night falls. It is now up to Krypto (with the help of Ace and Robbie) to find a way to lift the curse and turn his feline friend back to normal. Trivia: * The title of this episode is a pun of 'The Boy That Cried Wolf'. * When Streaky is exploring the manor on his own and before he is attacked by the creature that gives him the were-cat curse, upon hearing the sound of something moving around the area (which turns out to be said creature) he says: "Okay, who's a wise guy?". This is the exact same phrase he used before finding his nephew Squeaky outside his dumpster at the beginning of the original series episode 'My Uncle, The Superhero'. * When Krypto hears Streaky screaming in pain after being attacked by the were-cat creature, the "STREAKY!!!" line he utters before coming to his aid is reused from the original series episode "The Streaky Story", which he uttered after the junkyard dogs' hideout building collapses with Streaky inside. * This is the first time Bruce Wayne's mansion is shown in the Krypto The Superdog series, as well as the first time we see Ace without his Bat-Hound gear. It is also the first time his suit-up sequence is shown. More episodes to be added, feel free to add your own ideas and trivia! Category:DC Comics Category:Revivals Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:CITV Category:Cartoon Network Category:Krypto the Superdog Category:Superheroes